


Everything Sucks

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Embroidery, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month.  Approximately 18x9".  Hand embroidered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Sucks

[](http://i.imgur.com/sNQYbR9)


End file.
